First Love is
by nazreena
Summary: Athrun whose is down to earth boy which is very hard to know what is love is until he meet Cagalli. Please read it to know the story, cause I am sucked in writing the summary. CxA, LxK, MxD, SxY, LxR, SxS.
1. Chapter 1

_**DO NOT OWN ANY GUNDAM SEED OR DESTINY.**_

Chapter 1 : First Counter

_**Spring, 7 years ago.**_

Outside the Archangel School Building, there stood two young students. One very sexy figure girl with raven long hair down to her waist that sparkle in the race of the sun, her eye color is baby blue. She's so pretty and prefect, every boy can die just looking at her. Another is a boy. His figure is very masculine, every girl will mistake that as their perfect prince charming, just one that make any girls did not bother to watch him at second time, it is his hair cut, so old fashion and nerd style, with midnight color of hair. His eye is emerald jade green with very thick black frame glasses. The boy seems very nervous, because it's a day of his confront his ''_think''_ secret admire, is in front of him. Whose had sent letters and varities give to him for the past two years.

"Athrun, I don't have all day to stand here and do nothing. You better speak now, or forever hold in peace", tell very an unimpatience Meer Campbell.

"Err...Meer, I just want to let you know that I feel the same about you", tell very nervous Athrun.

"What in the HELL are you talking about you a pathetic loser NERD'', barked Meer to Athrun.

"Err... I have confused now, these letters are from you right Meer? I also having received chocolate from Valetine Day's, handmade scarf for my birthday for the past two years now", asked Athrun at the same time pull out the letters which have been received by past two years from his school pant that is grey stripe.

Meer grab it, and laugh maniacally while going through it.

"Oh, boy. You think I IN LOVE WITH YOU PATHETIC LOSER NERD! Oh, please, even you the only boy left on this earth or even in ALL PLANET, _I WILL NEVER LIKING YOU. _At least that got one IDIOTIC girl send you this kind of JUNKS to you, perhaps she just wants to play or feel symanpty to you loser", said Meer between fits of amazement of how can Athrun think she will send that kind of junk to nerd like him.

With that, Meer toss the letters on the ground, and walked away leaving Athrun in sad expression face and speak less.

To Unknow, there stood a girl behind a hidden wall. The girl is blonde shoulder length hair with hazel eye, that have been teary a little. She just stood there and felt like a thousand of needles been Piercy her picky heart.

_**Cafe Goddess of Victory,Summer, Present.**_

Cagalli Yula Athha, the owner of the cafe stand behind the counter and daydreamer over very nice looking guy, _"In her definition"_. But to most of girls or women, he's way too far _"handsome" _or "_nice looking guy"_. He has midnight blue color hair, with very nerd hair cut, with very thick black frame glasses which hide his gorgeous emerald jade green eye. His white wearing office cloth, that which his long sleeve shirt is rolled up to his elbow for both sides, black pant and black office shoe. Currently his having a date, with very fine lady, whose which wear yellow blouse and black knee-length skirt. Her hair is green which she let it down, with blue headband as a touch-up. Her eye color is very nice light blue. This girl, is set-up by his mum. His mum, so worry about him not yet having any relationship.

"So...What is your name Miss?", Ask a man whose the owner of midnight blue hair, whose felt a little bit nervous, but yet in polite matter.

"Ann Kawaki, so your mum asked me to let it try to know you better, maybe at the said time we can develop some kind of feeling. But to tell you the truth Mr. Athrun, your appearance is _"far"_ away from my dream guy. So, I think I better excuse myself, then wasted any second of my time to something is "_impossible"_, said Ann Kawaki, whose already standing up to take the leave.

Athrun just sits there, and watched Ann Kawaki take her leave. He did not bother, because this is not his first time a girl just walked away from him after see his ugly appearance. In fact Ann Kawaki is his eight dates so far, which **ALL **set-up by his mum.

"Yop, Lili-nee-chan. Are you still spying that blue hair guy **again**?" Ask Stellar, whose is her business partner.

Cagalli did not bother to answer, cause currently her mind is on that "_her prince charming"_. Without any further moment, she just walks to "_her prince charming" _table to give him some sort of relief or comfort.

At the same time, Athrun feels his life is suck. Why every woman only sees on appearances, not by their pure love or sincerely heart?

Suddenly, a blonde girl whose wears white mini skirt with gold line, black high heel the patter is like scandal alike with white ankle stoking. Her top is like blouse but the sleeves are ribbon tie sleeves, on the left top of the blues have the cafe logo, which is Lion face. Her hair is shoulder left with a sunflower pin on the left side, she is also wearing sunflower earrings. It's so beautiful earrings, it must be given by somebody special to her. This girl took a seat across him, with very beautiful smile on her face. Which very rare for him to look other than his mum smiley face.

"Don't be sad. They all did not deserve you and your kindness, my dear. In fact you do deserve better than those girls can give you. I personally feel that you are very one fine guy and at the same time charming, that I ever see in my life. I did not say this just because I felt pity, NO. In fact it really my personal view" said Cagalli whose start the conversion between them.

Athrun just remains silent, but inside he felt a little bit happy. He did not why, but he just feels relief.

"Cagalli, is my name, and I'm the owner of this very cafe,'' said Cagalli at the same time squeezes his tight hand with her left hand.

He felt his face heat up a little bit as her hand squeezes his hand.

"A-Athrun," reply stuttered Athrun.

"Cool name, I like it so much. Your parent's must be creative people to name your name sound so awesome," said Cagalli while giggle.

"Yea, I think so," said Athrun blushly.

"You know what Athrun-San. Don't be gloomy, about all the girls that you had dated. I assure you, that some days you will find your happiness with a girl whose can accept who you really are," said Cagalli while give Athrun thumb up.

"Thanks, I think I will make my leave now. Nice to meet you, Cagalli-San," says Athrun whose standing while reach out a hand to shake.

"Same here," reply Cagalli while shaking his hand.

Cagalli just stood there and watch Athrun figure retreat until his figure is disappearing in her view.

"Earth to Lili-nee-chan," screamed Stellar from beside her.

Cagalli jumped a little bit cause of sudden surprise that Stellar have made her.

"Stellar, please don't you do that again to me okay? You just made my life a day shorter by doing that. You know that?!" Said very fiery Cagalli to her business partner.

Stellar just rolled her eye. "So, is "_prince charming"_ know all about your undesired feeling toward him," asked Stellar.

"No," reply Cagalli with sad tone of her voice.

"Why not? Just tell him about how you feel when he is around you,'' questioned Stellar.

"You crazy, look at me. I'm not very attractive girl in any guys find pretty. Furthermore, I am nobody compared to him, for the love of God, he is **THE ZALA. **You know, **THE ZALA, **multimillion companies in Orb and PLANT," reply Cagalli.

Stellar just rolled her eye, and said, "Yea, how can I forget, how ugly is my business partner is, but to tell you the true his more far worst ugly than you my dear. With that Stellar just walked away and continue her work in the kitchen.

Cagalli just remain silent.

"I hope I have a little bit of courage to tell him that I love you, Athrun-San. Since my hazel lay on your jade," whispered Cagalli in her heart.

_**TBC...**_

9


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 : SECOND ECONTER

_**Zala Mansion, Night Time.**_

A black limousine, enter the entry of Zala Mansion. It stops in front of the mansion. A man, around the thirties opens the door for the young Zala. The young Zala steps out from limousine and make his way to the front door of his parent's mansion door. The door open with one of his parent's maids to welcome the young Zala.

"Welcome home, Master Athrun," greet the maid, while bow down to show her respect. She is around late twenties, her attire is like french maid outfit. She has black hair, which she ties to lossy ponytail, her color eye is light purple. Kinda pretty her eye, if watched properly.

"Thank you, Sakura. May I know where is my mum and dad?" Asked Athrun to the maid, which her name is Sakura Kazama.

"Sir and Madam Zala is in the living room, waiting for you Master Zala. The dinner will be served in 30 minutes," reply Sakura.

Athrun just nodded, and went to the living room to meet his parent's. Athrun will visit his folk every day right after his office hours end, to have dinner with them. He really loves his parent's, that is why he will spend a lot of times with them, even he did not live with them anymore. He has his own duplex apartment in downtown. He is just living on his own for the past two years. His mum makes a **BIG** fuss about him to move out from his parent's mansion. That is why he made a promise to his mum to having dinner with them every day, even him quite busy with workloads, he will come back to have dinner with his parent's. If not his mum told him that she will move into his apartment. It is the worst nightmare.

Athrun reaches very well and expensively furnished living room. Inside there, the most attractive thing is her mother Italia set of sofa. It's so elegant, just like her. The design is just so her taste. But for him the very **MOST **capture his heart is the family portrait that hang above the chimney. The portrait tells 1001 stories of their happy and normal life as a family.

"Athrun, honey welcome home," greets Lenore Zala, his mum. Whose his admire and respect so damn much.

Lenore Zala, stand up from her knitting activity to give her son a hug.

"I'm home, mum," reply Athrun while return the hug from her mother.

"Come here, honey. Sit with me and your dad, and tell us all about your days and dating," said Lenore in a happy tone, while dragging her son to the sofa.

"Good evening, dad," greet Athrun with Patrick while taking his seat.

"Good evening, son. So, I hope everything is going all or perhaps worse," joked Patrick.

Athrun just looks down on the white marble ground, with frowned on his face. Remember his days, is the last thing he wants to know, but somewhere in his mind, he still thinking about the moment he spent with the blonde

_Cagalli._

Somehow, that name bright his day, and makes his smile a little when remembering their moment, even just for awhile.

Athrun took a very deep breath, before his tell his parent's his day.

"Well mum, dad. My day in the office is same as usual, while going to my date with Miss Kawaki, just let say it ... That is not going any marry ceremony in the near future," reply Athrun, and his head is still facing on white marble.

Lenore Zala tried to talk, but it was cut off by Athrun.

"Mum, if you don't mind. Can you let me find my life partner. I know you and dad married by arranging marry by both of your parent's, up until now, after 30 years of married, you both still have the spark of loving and happy just by the company one and another, just like the first time you both met. Why can't you, mum let me feel the same joy you feel with dad, mom," said Athrun, whose now stared directly at her duplicate eye color as his.

"Well, Athrun dear. You been searching that _'destiny'_ of your's life very long time, you aren't going any younger so am I and your father. In three months you are going to be 25. Even your business partner , Kira Yamato is already married with Lacus Clyne. Songstress of PLANT, and he's going to be expecting in six months. What about you, honey? You still single, and I am your mum feel sorry that my only baby, is living all alone by himself. I really want you to have a happy life with your's own family. Not, that we don't like you being here having dinner with us every night. We sometime want to eat dinner with four people not three, honey. So let me ask you, as your mum, can you find your soulmate by yourself without our help, honey?" Asked Lenore with so much love in her eye.

"I will, just give me some time, mum. But, if I fail to do so by the age of 30. I will marry what even your choices, mum." Said Athrun, with determination in his voice.

Lenore Zala tried to argue, but was cut by her husband.

"Okay, son. You have our blessing. We will respect your decision. Do your best to find your soul mate. Alright, so? We just worry about you, but if you indeterminate to find by your own, go ahead. We will support you all the way," said Patrick, get up from his comfortable sofa, and pat his son left shoulder, as approval.

Lenore Zala just smiles at the scene, and pray for her only son's happiness.

"Sir, dinner is ready," said Sakura, the maid while bow down.

"Come, son. Have dinner like your usual do with us, before you heading your duplex apartment,' said Patrick Zala.

Athrun just nodded and getting up from his seat to the dinning table with his family.

**The Next Day,**

_**Zala Corp.,Morning.**_

Athrun let out very long sigh. He still think about yesterday night conversation with his parent's. He kept asking himself can he do this, even so he already gives his word to his parent's, but the feeling of insecurity is there.

Knock. Knock.

"Coming," said Athrun to the person whoever knock-on his office door.

The person whose coming in is his business partner. Kira Yamato. His have brown hair and purple eye. His attire is a blue office shirt with loosen tie, top two button is open. He wears black pant, and black office shoe. For one, person will mistake him as interns, because of his baby face.

"Athrun, I need your opinion. Which name is suitable for my baby? I got bought a book that has a lot of names that I never heard in my life. Oh Athrun, you need to help me. I am hanging here. Look at my eye, it looks worst than a panda." Said Kira while taking seat across Athrun.

"Kira, relax okay. You are going to be a father in six months, and you nervous about the names? Sometimes I never understand you at all."Said Athrun to his very nervous looking best friend.

"Athrun, I should be nervous. What if the name that me and Lacus choice is lame or that very name is cursed. Oh my, I am a horrible father to my unborn baby." Said Kira whose now became freaking.

Athrun just watches his best friend freaking out. Athrun very happy for his best buddy, sometime him imaging if he is having his wife pregnant, how his reaction will be.

_**Cafe Goddess of Victory, Everning.**_

Cagalli just finishing baked chocolate triple layer chip cake, which became a hot cake in her cafe. She just sells that particular cake in the evening. She always figures that the customers will wait for that hot seller, and she will make a profit in no time. That is her strategy, which successful. Her customers will be waiting that particular cake in the evening, after work hours for the adults, and for the teens after their school activity.

Athrun Zala, which happen past by her cafe, saw this event, wondering why so many people waiting outside the cafe. His legs have already dragged him inside the cafe.

Inside the cafe, his notice people just takeout cake, which he not really bother. He just takes a seat behind corner beside the window.

"Sir, may I take order please?" Asked the waitress. She has orange with blue highlighted hair, her eye is black, Gothic style.

"Black coffee, please." Reply Athrun

The waitress walked away and process the work.

A few minutes later the waitress arrived with his order.

He takes time to enjoy his coffee before going to his parent's mansion to have dinner with them. Sometimes, he just want to be by himself, enjoy the peaceful just for a while.

"Lili-nee-chan, your _'prince charming'_ is here. Don't you want to see him?" Ask Stellar.

"Where?" Questioned Cagalli.

Stellar point out where Athrun siting.

''So are you going to say '_hai' _to him" ask Stellar whose grin widely.

"What worst can happen right. Just say _'hai'_ not I am going to confess my undesired feeling right" thinking Cagalli by hard in her mind.

Without any further, she made a move, her right hand is her special made chocolate triple layer chips. She has just saved one of those just for him, in case he comes here again.

Athrun just mind his own business, until a plate with chocolate cake on it. He looks up to say that he did not order any sweet. When his face up, his jade meets with hazel.

"It's good to eat sweet with that black coffee of your's. It will explode your bud taste. Try it, it's on the house," said the blonde with a very lovely smile, while taking a seat across from him.

"Thanks, I will try it now," reply Athrun

Athrun has a taste of that cake. The taste so unbelievably sweet but not too sweet just sweet and she is right is going well with his black coffee. He thinks to takeout for his mum, he knows his mum love sweet.

"It's really nice, can I takeout 2 pieces of this, it's for my parent's?" Ask Athrun.

"I'm sorry Athrun-san that is a last piece, maybe next time I can save for you," reply Cagalli.

"Ok, that is dealt," said Athrun with a happy tone.

Cagalli can't help but smile to the that attitude of her '_prince charming'_.

"So today you don't date is it?"Ask Cagalli

"No, I already told my mum that I will take care my own personal affair from now on," reply casual Athrun.

"So, have you found anyone yet,"ask Cagalli in a low voice, cause she really hope that he does not have any in his mind.

"No. Cagalli-San, may I ask you? Can I find that person just like this? I really don't want change my appearance. I don't want just because my appearance is different from now, girls and women fall in love with me. Is not real love. Is love based on look, some days we all will grow old, and I sure I not that same person that girl falls in love with. I want love based on heart and love. So are you think I can find that girl in the near future,"ask Athrun while looking in her hazel.

Cagalli just want scream and tell Athrun that she the one who you been looking for, but she doesn't have courage to say that just yet.

"Of course, there will be a girl whose love you by who you really made for," reply Cagalli insure tone.

"That's great to hear from you," said Athrun.

"But still, we need to change something about you. You know what Athrun-San, it makeover for you, if you really want badly to find that mystery soul mate,'' said Cagalli with wicked.

Athrun feels surprise, which part his doesn't want change, that she did not understand, but before he gets a chance to argue, Cagalli butt in,

"I know you want to find your soul mate without any changes, but this makeover is just a little. With that maybe it will increase your confidence level to meet any girl without feel nervous. Please agree with me Athrun-San?" Said Cagalli with puppy dog eye.

Athrun saw that puppy dog eye, he thinks it's kinda cute. It's no harm to try right?

"Okay, when to meet and what time?" Ask Athrun.

"Really you agree with it? That is super awesome. What about tomorrow, Saturday around 10 am in here. Is that sound okay to you Athrun-San?''ask Cagalli with full of joy.

''It sounds good." Reply Athrun.

"Ok, meet you tomorrow then, please excuse me, I have some work to tend to, please enjoy yourself," said Cagalli while make her leave.

Athrun just watches her leave, without his notice small smile is plastered on his face.

''Oh, God I just ask Athrun go out date with me, even if it's indirect date, but still it the date. I should make a memory that we both will never forget. AHHHHHHHH... I am so damn happy just thinking about," screamed Cagalli in her mind.

Tomorrow is the day.

_**TBC...**_

13


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : Third Encounter**_

_**Uzumi Nara Athha Resident**__ (currently Cagalli living with her father) __**Night Time.**_

"Dad, I'm home. Today Stellar is going to sleep over here, are you mind dad?"Asked Cagalli in such loving tone to her father.

Currently, Sir Uzumi is doing his research in his study room, about his patient that is going to undergo surgery after the complication birth tomorrow morning. Any failure is unforgivable, in his dictionary. Sometimes, Cagalli is worried about his dad, which has put so much pressure on himself. That is why she still living with her dad to take care of him.

"Stellar, why not you wait at my room, while I go to see my dad for a while. I will there in a minute." Asked Cagalli to Stellar.

"Sure, Lili-nee-chan." Reply Stellar, whose retreat to Cagalli room, which located 2nd floor on the left of the 2nd room.

Cagalli with that carefully took a step by step to her dad's study room, to let him know that she is back.

"Dad, are you busy? Have you eaten yet?" Ask Cagalli in such caring voice.

Uzumi, who's heard his daughter's voice, snap out of his study to greet his only loving daughter, whose is his sunshine in his life.

"Oh, dear Cagalli. I'm sorry I did not hear you on the first call. So what are you saying my princess?" Asked Uzumi who's looked at Cagalli with such loving.

"Dad, I asked can Stellar sleep over here tonight?" Reply Cagalli with a smile on her face.

"Sure, my princess. But I feel that are other things that you asked earlier, may you repeat your concern to your old father, my princess?" Asked Uzumi.

Cagalli loves his dad called her '_my princess'. _She felt so much love, when her dad called her that pet name.

"Mmmmm... I just say that are you busy, and have you eaten yet?" Repeated Cagalli for her father.

"Ohhh... Yea I quit busy for a moment, and I know that you can detect if I lied to you. So my princess can you kindly make me light dinner or it is supper? I lost track of time. "Reply Uzumi in such lovely voice.

"Oh... Dad I think I will make you light supper, cause it already 11pm."Reply Cagalli.

With that Cagalli went to the kitchen to make her dad early supper. She made turkey sandwich with extra mayonnaise, because she knows her dad love mayonnaise, together with warm black coffee.

_Athrun_

When she makes the black coffee, she remembers her '_prince charming'_. When she is done with that, she makes her move to her dad's study room. With careful, she carries the tray full of her dad early supper.

"Dad, here you go. If you need anything, which I mean **ANYTHINGS**, please tell me, okay dad?'' said Cagalli to her dad. She put the tray on the coffee table. After that she went to her dad's desk to give a peck of a kiss on his cheek before her retreat to her bedroom.

"And please don't stay too late, okay dad?" Smile Cagalli to her lovely dad

"Ok, my princess. I will call you, if there anything, I mean **ANYTHINGS** to you. Is that okay, my princess? I will try to **NOT** stay late, if that makes you happy my princess." Reply Uzumi with an equally smile as Cagalli.

With that Cagalli went to her bedroom, which were Stellar is waiting.

_**Inside Cagalli Room,**_

"Cagalli, I already go through your closet. That is nothing; I mean **NOTHING **suitable for you to wear for your date." Tell Stellar in worry tone.

"Shh... Not so loud, I do not want my dad to hear that. And what does that mean that I have **NOTHING** to wear. There are plenty of outfits that I can wear, my Stellar." Reply Cagalli in fury.

"Look for yourself. There is nothing _**sexy**_ to make that _'prince charming' _of yours to rip out your clothes." Said Stellar in a casual tone.

By the word of _**sexy, rip clothes**_, Cagalli feel her face is red.

"S-Stellar, what are you talking about; I just want to help him tomorrow, about his confident to women. Not what outrageous thinking of yours." Said Cagalli in a bit of embarrassed.

Stellar just rolled her eye, and said,

"Yea yea. Whatever, my dear. So can you please come here, let me have a quick look you thoroughly at your figure. By look, you do have very nice figure, which every guy will die off. But you do not look at any guys, except your _'prince charming'_. "Said Stellar with a grin.

Cagalli just stood in front of Stellar, and she just lazy to argue more at her friend. So she is just looking what Stellar doing. She picks up the clothes after clothes, dresses after dresses. Everything she does is kind of funny in Cagalli view. Well she does that to make her to impress her '_prince charming'._

_Athrun._

_"I wonder is he excited about tomorrow."_Asked Cagalli in her mind.

"Here, wear this tomorrow. It's totally perfect for you. That _'prince charming'_ of yours will melt on the spot. Maybe... I said _maybe_, he will fall in love with you, "said Stellar with a grin.

Cagalli again blushing at the Stellar bold comment. Cagalli see the outfit that her friend picks out.

"Stellar, you not crazy right? That is nice, but is not me. Athrun will think that I'm a slut of something worse than that."Said Cagalli which sweat dropping.

"That is why you _**need**_ to wear it, to make him feel special. I bet this is his first time going out with a girl, other than his mum set-up dates for him." Said Stellar with confidence.

"I think you are right, I feel tired already. Let's go to bed."Said Cagalli in a sleepy voice.

"Yea, me too. So tomorrow I will help you get ready okay, dear," reply Stellar while yawn_._

Cagalli and Stellar both went to the bathroom that attached inside Cagalli room, brush their teeth. Then wear their night gown. They sleep peacefully. In Cagalli mind, she just cannot wait for tomorrow to come.

_**The Next Morning.**_

_**Cafe Goddess of Victory,**_

Cagalli enter her cafe with Stellar. Cagalli can't wait to go dating with her _'prince charming'._

"Stellar, are sure this outfit is okay?" Asked Cagalli, whose seem so uncomfortable with the selection outfit that Stellar picked up yesterday.

"For the thousand times, my dear. Y.O.U. L.O.O.K. P.R.E.E.T.Y. Please, Lili-nee-chan, you have to bear just for a while. This is the best moment to impress your _'prince charming'. _Why can't you wear a little bit pretty, so that he will think that not **ALL** women is gone for the look, but from their sincere love. Perhaps, people around him later on will be amazed, that a guy like **HIM **can date a girl like you. Why can't you let him feel a little bit proud when he with you."Said Stellar with such loving in her tone. She knows that her friend being in love with that young Zala since the first year of high school. So, she just gives her a little bit courage.

"I think you are right, why not? After all, what harm can be done right?" Said Cagalli with a little relief in her voice.

"Lili-nee-chan, there is your _'prince charming'_. Are you ready? Don't show you are nervous, okay dear. You can do it. Take a deep breath then let it go. Okay you are ready to enjoy the very first _indirect date_. Good luck dear, with whatever your plans with him today."Said Stellar.

"Okay, I will do my very best. Thanks, Stellar. I go first. Bye."Said Cagalli.

With that Cagalli went to the front door to meet Athrun, for their plan for a day.

"So Stellar, is that her _'prince charming'?_" Asked the main pastry chef, Tazuki Tina. She has dark blue hair to her shoulder length with brown eye.

"Yea." Said casual Stellar.

"Hope she can do it."Said Tina

"Hmm..."Reply Stellar.

_**Outside The Cafe Goddess of Victory.**_

Athrun, who's already arrived exactly 10am, waited patiently in front of her cafe. He who's wearing plain white shirt and long black pant and converse shoe.

"Good morning, Athrun-San. Have you waited that long?"Asked his date

"Not really."Reply Athrun, whose now face his date. To his surprise, his date is so damn pretty. She wears yellow strapless dress alike but it short just to cover her brown short shorts, knee black stoking and gray ballet shoe. Her hair is tied two low loose pigtails with sunflower clip on her right. She really likes goodness.

_Nice_

"Athrun-San, are you okay? You have been spaced out." Asked a very concerned Cagalli.

"I'm okay, are we going now?" Asked Athrun which his face kind of red from his view of a gorgeous girl in front of him.

"Okay. Let's get going. First stop is a Dearka specialist of appearances. Okay lets go Athrun-San." Said Cagalli while tucking her right arm to his left arm.

"H-Hmmm. Okay."Said Athrun with blushed on his face. He can feel the pressure of Cagalli breast. In his entire life, he never imagines that any girls will an act so casually like her. He really did not mind it. He kind of like it.

_"What am I thinking about? Am I becoming hentai already?"_

Athrun shock his mind from that crazy thought about Cagalli.

_**Dearka Specialist Salon.**_

Inside the salon, it's so elegant. It's so high standard class of the salon. In his entire life, he's never stepping in this kind of salon; even he is a son of multimillions companies in both Orb and PLANT. He never dreamed to step in. This the first time he has stepped into. He watches Cagalli talked a guy. Which he finds unpleasant at all about him. He has that idiotic hentai face. His tall then him with tan skin, his hair also blonde like her, but Athrun prefers her hair. He just feels that her hair is soft. Her eye is purple like Kira. But at least Kira doesn't have that lust eye like he does.

That hentai guy approaches him.

"So dear. Is this the guy you want to makeover?"Asked that tall tan man, with a smirk on his face, which Athrun felt annoying.

"Yes. Can you please make him look so damn _**HOT**_. Make any girls or women in universe melt when see him."Said Cagalli in a casual voice.

Athrun feels his face turn red. Just heard Cagalli describe what she wants that hentai guy to do his magic on him.

"It's a small matter, _honey_."Reply that tall tan man. Athrun felt his clutch and unclench his fist when he's heard that hentai guy called her date, _honey._

_Her date_

How ironic, that he thinks that is her date.

"So boy, let follow me. Allow me performing some magic on you. So honey, you can wait in the lounge. Make yourself comfortable."Said Dearka with wick to her.

Cagalli just giggle.

Athrun who's watched the scene just stood silent. He's let him be dragged by that hentai guy.

"What kind of look you prefer, boy?"Asked Dearka.

Athrun did not reply because; personally he does not know what kind of look he prefers.

"I take that; you do not know what kind of look you want. Let my fingers full of magic to do all the work for you, boy.'' said Dearka, which already cut first cut off his hair.

Meanwhile, Cagalli waited for Athrun. She feels very nervous, even she trusts Dearka, but sometimes that guy can be very useless. Cagalli, just can now pray, that nothing bad happened to her _'prince charming'._ She does not want him to feel bad about himself. She really wants him to be happy.

Athrun feels his head a little bit lighter. He just watched Dearka do his magic. He has to admit. He does know what he does. His work is really impressed. He really can't believe that guy in the mirror is really him. After Dearka do the last touch, he spoke

"Boy, you much prettier."

Athrun just remains speechless, because he really does not know what to say.

"Honey, come here. See how he looks like!"Said Dearka, yelling at Cagalli who's waiting in the lounge.

Cagalli went to Athrun. She is really surprised to see her _Athrun_ so damn hot.

He has bang that is pushed to his left side, the other side just left empty. Overall his hair has that very style that suit just for him. She just stood there, and admires Dearka work.

"So, honey? What do you think of my work?"Ask Dearka.

"Athrun-San, you really look super **HOT**. Really. Oh, Dearka. You really know how to use your magic fingers. Thanks. I owe you." Said Cagalli in her happier tone.

Athrun feels his face turn red as a tomato. He really loves to hear that compliment from her.

"So, honey. I think my part is done. I think you have a lot planned ahead you, right? What not you two have fun. And one more thing honey, please tell _**MY SWEE PIE**_, that I have done something nice for you." Said Dearka with his stupid grip on his face.

"Fine." Reply Cagalli while rolling her eye.

"Let go Athrun-San, to the second stage of the makeover. Bye, Dearka. And thanks again, I will tell Lia, that you were so much helpful."Said Cagalli while tucking in her arm into Athrun arm.

_**Nicol **__**Eye Care Professional.**_

We both arrived at in front of eye care professional. Athrun just can guess that he is going to make contact lens.

We both enter it, and been greeted by a boy.

_A boy._

His have green messy hair, and brown colour of the eye. He looks very young, maybe younger than him.

"Hello, Nicol. I'm here to make my friend do his very first contact lens. Can you be extra gentle, because he will feel uncomfortable."Said Cagalli in such loving voice in a happy tone. Which, Athrun feels his heart beat is going to be crazy. He really happy, to hear her voice like that.

"Oh hello, Cagalli. Your friend is kinda _cute_. I will make sure that I am gentle to him." Reply Nicol.

Athrun just watched the two having the conversion. He really doesn't want to interfere any conversion between them. He just likes to watch her smiley face. He will think that he became stalker. Athrun just shakes his head to remove that thought of him.

"Athrun-San, are you okay? You have been spaced out again." Said Cagalli in such concerned with her voice.

Athrun just smiles a little to assure that he okay.

Cagalli whose saw these, return the equal smile to him. Cagalli drag Athrun to meet Nicol, to do the check.

"Nicol, meet my friend Athrun. Athrun, Nicol."Said Cagalli introduced the two gentlemen to each other.

"Nice to meet you." Told them in unison.

"So Athrun. Please come this side, let me do my job, to make you _super extra HOT_ to you."Said Nicol.

Athrun just nodded. He just did not know what to say to that person.

"Don't you worry; I will be gentle to you."Said Nicol.

Nicol does his job, while Cagalli watch from far. She likes to watch Athrun just like these even without a word is being used. She just can feel something tangle in her stomach.

"Okay Athrun, all done. Your eye power, surprise is not that high. Let me do the rest of the work. Why not you come here after two hours. Then I will teach you how to put a contact lens in your eye. Is that sound fine to you?" Said Nicol with a smile on his face.

Athrun just nodded, and went to Cagalli, where she stands by.

"So, how was it?" Said Cagalli.

"I think is all goes well. He told that it will be ready in two hours."Said Athrun.

"So why not we grab lunch. It's already 1pm. I know nearby nice restaurant, if you don't mind, Athrun-San?"Said Cagalli.

"Sure thing." Reply Athrun.

_**Le Creuset Team Restaurant.**_

We arrived at a very nice place to eat. The atmospheres are so peaceful. You can clear any disturbing mind. The sound of Mozart has been just perfect for the environment to be enjoyed.

We were attending by a waitress whose look like she still in her high school. Her hair is black short with green eye. She brings us to the nearest window table.

"Hello, I'm Natasha. I will be your waitress for a day. Here is the menu. I will come back for a while." Said Natasha.

"Well, thank you Natasha."Said Cagalli with a smile on her face.

Natasha walks away.

Athrun and Cagalli both look at the menu, thinking what to have as their lunch.

"So Athrun-San. What is on your mind? That is a lot of delicious food in here. Very hard to make up your mind. Just look at the sweets. There are a lot of choices, compared to my cafe. Maybe I should try their sweets, and then make innovation from it to be sold in my cafe. "

Suddenly, Cagalli realize that she talked too much.

"Oh, Athrun-San. I'm really sorry, I just talked nonstop. Please forgive me." Said Cagalli in apologetic face.

Athrun just smiles, because he really doesn't mind hearing her talk.

"It's really okay, Cagalli-San. I really don't mind, in fact I like listening whatever you talk about." Said Athrun with a smile on his face.

Cagalli feel her face turn to red, Athrun whose saw these, think that she look really damn cute when she blushing. He just keeps to himself. He doesn't want to add an embarrassment on her.

Natasha has been returned, with two sky drink on her tray.

"So have you guys, make up your mind what to having?"Asked Natasha.

Before Cagalli have a chance to speak, Athrun has been cutting her out.

"Give us two special today, one black coffee and one chocolate ice. For the desert give one strawberry special vanilla and one special chocolate chip. Please be ready for all the kind of sweet as take- out, if you don't mind."Reply Athrun whose smiley to Natasha.

"Alright, Sir. I will come with your food in 10 minutes. For dessert I will ready whenever you are ready, for the takeout it will be prepared afterward." Said Natasha with a smile in her face.

"Cagalli-San. I hope you don't mind, I make up the choice of your lunch. If you don't like it, I called that waitress to change the order." Said Athrun.

Cagalli, really don't mind, cause that is what exactly what is on her mind, but all the sweet on the go, that really surprises her the most.

Cagalli, just shook her head, and put her loving smile on her face.

Athrun, just smile because he knows, that she does not mind.

"Sir, Miss. Here is your order. Enjoy your meal."Said Natasha.

"Wow, it looks really nice. The chicken teriyaki with secret recipe sauce, look promising. I really can't wait to dig it. Let eat." Said Cagalli in such childish behavior.

Athrun just smiles. It's really rare for him to smile more than one other than around his mother.

"I think your right. What we are waiting for let dig it." Said Athrun in a happy voice. He just can't help to be a little childish around her.

With that both of them, enjoy their meal. They really have a nice moment with the company of each other.

"Ooh... That is one nice meal. I can't wait to have their dessert. I really can't wait."Said Cagalli in her childish behavior. She really loves food especially that went well in her stomach.

"Yea, you are right. The food is incredibly delicious, maybe next time we can come here again."Said Athrun.

Cagalli, got a surprise, what that does mean? Are they going to go out again in next time? Cagalli just go on with her thought.

Natasha, came and took their finished meal.

"I will come back the desert."Said Natasha.

Cagalli can't help but smile widely. She really can't wait to dig in the sweet.

Athrun whose, saw this. Can't help, but stared at her deeply.

"Here you go. Sir, Miss. Enjoy."Said Natasha.

Athrun whose has a smirk on his face, suddenly become a frown, because he feels strange, why the girl in front of his did not start digging it.

"Cagalli-San, why did not you eat it? Is that something wrong? Is my choice of the sweet doesn't suit your taste?" Ask very concerned Athrun to the blonde.

Cagalli just shook her head.

"No. It's just that, can we split the sweets in half? With that we both can have taste them both. If that you don't mind." Said Cagalli, whose bit her lower lip.

Athrun, without any further, took action. His slice both sweets into half. Each plate contained of two different types of sweets. Athrun passes one plate to her and other to himself.

"Is that okay, Cagalli-San?"Asked Athrun.

Cagalli just nodded, and dig it. She has that cute impression, when she took a first bite of her sweet. Athrun loves to watch her childish way.

"Athrun-San. Have the sweets been nice? In my view, it's way more delicious than my cafe have. I think I should make some changes around it." Said Cagalli.

"No. I more prefer yours, than any."Said Athrun in casual.

Cagalli feel her face is heated. She thinks that she needs to calm down. After all Athrun never lie about his opinion. Maybe he just meant it well. Cagalli just continue it. They both enjoy their sweet in the peaceful silence; it's not that they don't like it. They both felt that they really don't need words to describe their expression.

Soon they finished their sweets. Natasha approaches them and gives them the bill. Cagalli want to make the payment, since this is her plan but Athrun snatches the bill first from Nataha.

"Cagalli-San, let me have it. After all, you have done so much for me. Let me at least pay the bill."Said Athrun.

Athrun paid the bill; soon Natasha comes back with the takeout sweet.

"Miss Natasha, can you send them to my apartment? I will pay extra for the delivery charge? Asked Athrun.

"Sure, just write it here of your address."Said Natasha while took out a piece of white paper, to let Athrun write down his address.

Soon, they all went out of the restaurant to the Nicol place. While they walk to Nicol place, Athrun made a very quick phone call.

"Andrew, can you stay at my place for a while. There will be delivery come in at my apartment, just left them in the refrigerator. Then you can make your leave. I really need your help. Please?"Appeal Athrun whoever in the other line.

"Sure, Master Athrun. You don't need to sound so damn desperate."Joke Andrew.

With that Athrun cut the line. Cagalli who's overheard the conversion just remain silent. Is not her business to butt in.

_**Nicol **__**Eye Care Professional.**_

We already arrived at Nicol place.

"Oh there you are, Athrun. Please take a seat here. I will be there in a moment."Told Nicol to Athrun, whose obey his instructed.

Soon, Nicol arrived. In his hand there have tray.

"Okay, Athrun. Now I will teach you how to wear the contact lens, is really easy and simple. Don't you worry. I will guide you step by step."Ensure Nicol to Athrun.

With that Nicol teach Athrun how to put the contacts, which at first Athrun feel uncomfortable with it, but Nicol told him that after a while, he will get used to it. Nicol also told him what to do if his eye feels dry, and also how to take out the contact lens.

"Please, throw it away after a day you wear it. So here is a month supply, please come back after a month to make a new stock. The old glasses just bring with you all the time. Sometimes, we did not know when our contact will go missing or any things unexpected event happened."Said Nicol. Athrun just listens carefully. He does not want left out any detail about his eye.

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."Said Athrun while extended his hand to greet by Nicol .

Nicol, just smile and greet back his hand.

They already make their way out.

Cagalli inspect his new look.

"You know what, Athrun-San? You do look really **HOT.** I swear that, any girls will fall or ever melt when they see your new look. See, around you. Girls are whispered and giggle about you. You know, how I know? Because all their faces are looking in your direction." Said Cagalli while walking back word to face Athrun.

Athrun whose listens very carefully, and look around his surrender. Which it was right, all female on the street looking at him, alone. He doesn't like the stares from others. Especially with strangers, their staring freaks him out. To be honest to himself, he doesn't need any female population's attention. All he wants is that very girl in front of him, to giggle about him. Not these _WHORES_.

"_Now, why am I mad at them, and called them whores? Maybe I not really interested in them, but the blonde in front me. She the one changes me, and ensures me that everything is going to be fine. Maybe I'm in love with her. But is not that too soon? We just meet like three times. But, heck people do love at first sight. I should be honest in my own feeling. I really feel comfortable and safe around her. This must LOVE right? I already found my DESTINY. Or should I say my ANGEL."_

_Angel._

_"Yea. She is my only ANGEL."_

Out of blue, Athrun snap out of his thought, when he heard Cagalli clap her hand, and tuck her arm around him.

"Now is our third of my plan of the day "said Cagalli in a happy tone.

Athrun can't help, but ask the blonde where they are going. The blonde just told him that is secret.

_**Miriallia Haw Photo Studio.**_

Athrun is wondering why are we at the photo studio. Are we going to snap photos about his new look? Athrun can't help, but feel that, he isn't going to like it. In the studio he saw a girl, around his age with auburn brownish hair that is short, with light blue eye. She is a little bit shorter that Cagalli.

"Lia. There you are. Can you do me a favour? Doesn't every day I ask anything from you, right Lia?" Said Cagalli

"Cags. Hello to you too. What can I help you in your helpless this time?" Giggle Miriallia to Cagalli.

Cagalli drag Athrun to face Miriallia.

"Him. I want you make him be a male model for a day. Can you do that for me, Lia?"Asked Cagalli and shot Miriallia one of her cutest face.

"**WHAT!"** That is the only word that came from Athrun mouth. He really doesn't know what she really is thinking of. Him, to become a male model for a day.

"Cages, he is really **HOT. **I really like him, by the way I think today is your luckiest day, because one of my male model is having flu, and he's already out. Maybe I can use him, to replace him rather than my arrogant hentai boyfriend of mine. What do you think, _male model for a day, can you do it?"_

Athrun just nodded, he doesn't want to let Cagalli down, if he refused to do it. What's the worst things can happen right?

"Lia, you know that arrogant hentai boyfriend of yours is doing me a very big favour."Said Cagalli.

"Oh really? And what is he doing to you? Don't tell me he bribes you!"Said Miriallia in pretend care about what on earth that boyfriend of hers can do _'a very big favour' _for her.

"He helps me, make this guy be more handsome than ever."Reply Cagalli with a giggle.

Miriallia just watch Athrun appearances. It does show her boyfriend works somehow. Miriallia just smile, maybe after all her hentai boyfriend is not that USELESS.

"So..."

"Athrun. It Athrun, my name."Said Athrun to puzzled Miriallia.

"Ok, Athrun. Can you change your clothes? There is the changing room. Inside there have the changes of the clothes that I need to shoot. After you change, please go to make-up section that is on your right of the changing room. Are you getting it, Athrun?"Asked Miriallia to Athrun.

Athrun nodded, and went to the changing room to get started.

After, Athrun is out of Miriallia sight, she asks the blonde,

"Is that _ATHRUN ZALA?_ Your unspoken crush during our high school?"

Cagalli just nodded, and look down. She knows that Mirillia, don't like when she is close to him, after all, he the one whose made her cry for the first time. He's also the one, who's made her feel so weak.

"Are you okay? After all, you help him be that _hot_. You know maybe he will go find that _PRINCESS OF ANNOYED_ to be his life partner. You again will left all alone and come to me for comfort. If not that I don't like, but please Cags, you have to learnt let him go from your life. Find new leaf, and be happy for once."Said Mirillia to her best friend. She really doesn't want her to be sad cause of a _guy. _Cagalli she knows is very strong, but because of _this very guy_, can make her become weak.

Cagalli just listen at her friend speech. Is not that what she had told is all wrong. She just wants her _'prince charming'_ to be happy just once in his lifetime. Even she knows that, Athrun will never look up at her.

A while later, Athrun came out with his outfit. He wears light blue polo shirt with knee length brown short. Kinda cute and at same time manly. In Cagalli opinion.

"Wow... You do look great, Athrun. Please come here, I will snap few photos of yourself." Direct Miriallia to Athrun.

Athrun just follows what he had been told.

Miriallia, instruct Athrun how to pose, to her surprise, Athrun is very easy to work with. At first she just wants him to pose for one clothes for her job, but after a while she finds that Athrun is very easy to work with compared to her hentai boyfriend, who's like to flirt with her all the time. At the end, Athrun has to pose for Miriallia ten different outfits. He really reaches his end.

"Lia. I think that is all, right? Look at him, he already exhausted. After all, you just said one outfit, these is his ten. Is not he getting paid for it?"Said Cagalli.

"Okay, you are right. Sorry Athrun. But next time if you boring with your job, please come see me, I really like to work with you again."Said Miriallia.

Athrun at last, feel total relief. He really can't take it anymore. Athrun went to the changing room, to change his normal clothes.

"So, Lia. Which issue will he photos will come out?"Asked Cagalli in anxious.

"Ohhh... Cags. I will save it for you, dear."Reply Miriallia.

Cagalli just can't wait to see him in the magazines. Soon Cagalli, saw Athrun came out from the changing room. She drags him outside, while bid her goodbye to her friend.

Outside, it's getting dark. Obviously, because the time shown 7.30pm.

"We will go to have _BEST_ dinner in ORB. You will love it."Said Cagalli with a smile on her face.

Athrun just watched her. He just likes to see her happy face. It made him, somehow feel happy too.

Soon, they arrived at the place that she has been talking about. Just that it's not a restaurant, but a club. Not any ordinary club.

_**Mu La Flaga Host Club.**_

Athrun felt confused, why on the earth the blonde brought him here of all the places. The host club. Is the blonde so desperate to find a guy to fulfil her need? If that's the case, he can be that guy.

_"What is the name of God he's just said that"_

Without he realize, they both have already stepped in. Soon there is a guy is approaching them. He seems in his early thirties, have blonde hair like her and his eye is gray.

"Hey there is my little kitty. How have you been?"Asked that guy with a smirk on her face to Cagalli.

_"What he just called her? Little kitty. Little kitty my ass. Why I am so mad and feel that tangle in my stomach. This can't be good"_

"Hello uncle. I am fine. Here is my friend Athrun. Uncle if you don't mind I need him to entertain at least one customer for two hours, if you don't mind. Please uncle?"Persuade Cagalli at her uncle with puppy dog eye. Which Athrun thought adorable.

"Okay, little kitty. I can do that dear."Said Cagalli uncle while wick at her.

Cagalli went to Athrun, and tell him that he needs to be entertaining one of the customers.

**"WHAT!" **Said Athrun in disbelieve. What does she think of him, a male slut?

"Athrun-San. You really need to know how to talk to women, if you want to find your life partner." Said Cagalli to calm him down.

"B-but. I don't need them to be a part of my experiment to find my own life partner. Can I choose other than them?" Asked Athrun.

"Well, if you said so, go head."Reply Cagalli.

"Okay, if that's the case. Can I entertain you?" Said Athrun which his face turns redder than chili.

"What? Me? Why? I mean if you don't want them to be your experiments, you can choose other than them, but why me ?" Asked Cagalli in disbelief. She really thought that he will choose any girls he wants rather than her.

_"Cause I in madly love with you. That is why. I don't want to entertain any of these lonely women. For God sake half of it is in my mother age"_

"Because, I want to know more about you. If you don't mind?" Said Athrun.

Cagalli just remain staring at his face, then her face turns really red, after what Athrun said to her is register into her mind.

"I-I think that is fine. I go ask my uncle, which room is available "stuttered Cagalli and made her move to her uncle.

Her uncle told her to go room 326.

She drags Athrun to that room. Inside the room, the lighting is dim. Like a place to make-out.

_"Of course here is host club. After all people come here unleash their undesired need"_

That has a very large sofa, coffee table, television, karaoke set, and to his surprise there have that sex tools to play with.

_"What the hell with that sex tool? If not that I really care. But if I am just wondering it may be look cute if I try it on the blonde. WHAT am I thinking about? Am I turning on just see these tools?"_

Cagalli, saw where the direction Athrun sees. Feel that her face is heated up. She just hopes that he is not turning on or anything.

Cagalli went to the sofa, and grab one of the menus on the table. She feels really hungry and she just needs to distract whatever she just saw, whatever Athrun see.

_"After all, he is a guy. It is normal right?"_

Athrun snaps out from his thought, he saw Cagalli take her seat on the sofa. He went there and also grabs the menu.

"S-so, what is your requirement about the food?"Stuttered Athrun.

"Chicken rice. Is that ok with you?" Asked Cagalli, who's her eye glue on the menu. She doesn't want to let Athrun see her blushing face.

"It sounds fine to me."Reply Athrun.

Cagalli stand up, walk to telephone, which hanging beside the entry. She picks up the phone, and waiting for someone to pick up on the other line. After a while, she spoke about their order.

Cagalli back and take her seat beside Athrun, but leave a few gaps around them.

Athrun whose saw these, went closer, to close the gap, and said to the blonde,

"C-Cagalli-San. Don't be scared of me. I will never do anything bad for you." Athrun told her that while looking at his hands on his lap.

Cagalli, now look up, to face Athrun. Smile a bit, what she thinks. This is Athrun, he will never do anything you don't like. By the way, he is such a gentleman.

"No... I know. I just, don't want you have any bad idea, about it. Anyway, this club belongs to my uncle. Since I was small I always went here after school to watch him work, even that time I never understood what they do, but here is my favourite spot to hang out. My dad is always coming home really late, but I never really mind, because I have my uncle here. He always treats me like her daughter, and he always told his boys to not treat me badly."

Athrun listens carefully of her story. He likes to hear her voice, add to her story about her life. A little bit he learnt about the blonde, he really wants to know more about her.

"That is awesome." Told Athrun,

But, before Athrun has a chance to continue their conversion, there is a knock.

.

"Come in' said Cagalli.

There is a guy, with spiky black hair with dark blue eye. He looks really handsome. In her hands is a tray of our food that Cagalli place order.

_"He must be one of the hosts"._

"Yuu, how nice to see you here. I thought that you already quit, because that girlfriend of yours doesn't like you flirt with any other women" said Cagalli in casual.

That guy just rolled his eye.

"No... We already broke-up. She cheated on me and went after my best friend, Yuzuki. I catch them having "_their moment"_. I really wish I never went to her apartment that day. What a slut. After all I did for her."Said Yuu with fiery in his eye.

"I'm sorry to hear that."Said Cagalli with a sad voice.

"It's okay though. So is that your boyfriend? As far I knew you, you never bring any guy here. This is first. He must be special."Said Yuu, while putting their foods on the coffee table.

Cagalli, face became red. Luckily, the light is dim. If not that Yuu, will make fun of her.

"N-no. H-hhhe, just my friend."Stuttered Cagalli.

_"Why is she stuttered about? Is she feeling nervous around that Yuu guy?"_

"Oh.. Is that so? Okay here your foods. Enjoy. Call me is there any things you guys need assist." Said Yuu. With that he made his leave.

"So you know that guy? Is he your type of guy?"Asked Athrun without thinking. He just feels uncomfortable when his blonde stuttered at that guy.

Cagalli whom have surprise by his bold, she just casual reply,

"Not. I will never like that kind of guy. We just friend."

Somehow that response made him a bit relief.

_"I should make my move fast, if not I will regret in my entire life.''_

"Oh.. Is that so?"Casual Athrun.

"We should start digging it, if not it will cold, and that is not a way to eat your food." Said Cagalli, whose spoon full of her chicken rice.

Athrun just watches her attitude. He just can't have enough of her.

They both eat their dinner peacefully.

"That is one nice dinner. What do you think Athrun-San?"Asked Cagalli, which her hazel met his jade.

Athrun who's caught that hazel of her feel numb all of sudden. He just nodded, because he is speechless.

They made their way out, but before they do, Cagalli said thanks and bid good night to her uncle.

They walk on the sidewalk, suddenly the rain is pouring under them. They run to shelter to avoid any further wet on their attires.

Cagalli who's already freezing, can't stand the cold. One thing that Cagalli Yula Athha hates the most is coldness. She really can't stand it.

Athrun whose saw these, spoke to the blonde first.

"My apartment is near, maybe we can run there, and give you some heat. Is that is okay with you?"

"Okay, you run first, I follow you from behind."

With that Athrun, made his dash follow by the blonde.

Finally they already arrived Athrun place. Athrun places a key on the door hole, and unlock it.

"Please come in, make yourself at home."Said Athrun.

Cagalli amazed with the decoration of his apartment. Is so damn exclusive and high standard. She really feels that her world so damn small compared to him. That is one of her reasons why can't she tell her true feeling to him. Their social life gap is so damn high.

Cagalli snap out of her thought, when she heard Athrun called out her name.

"Cagalli-San, here is dry clothes. It's really big, so I hope is okay with you? There is guess room, you can use it. The room is attached to the bathroom, please take hot shower."Said Athrun while point out where is the guess room is.

Cagalli just nodded, and went in the direction that Athrun point out.

Athrun watches the blonde retreat, and he went to his bedroom, and does the same.

After a while. Cagalli went outside; she did not see any sight of him. So she went to the kitchen. She wants to make some hot chocolate for her and maybe for him.

Cagalli went to upper cabinet, to search the hot chocolate powder. But she did not see any.

"Let me help you, what do you need?"Asked Athrun. Athrun whose just finished his bath, saw that the blonde searching for something, ask her what she want.

"Do you; by any chance have hot chocolate powder?"Asked Cagalli from her own embarrassment.

"I do. Cagalli-San, don't be embarrassed around me. Am I not told you, please make yourself at home?"Reply Athrun.

Athrun went to her side, and pull out the tin of hot chocolate powder.

"Let me do it. After all you are my guess." Said Athrun.

Cagalli just nodded, and went to the living room. She wears very large shirt and loosen short pants. She is assuming that is his clothes after all it's really big and it has the scent of smells of him.

Athrun reached into the living room, where the blonde is daydreaming.

Cagalli snap out from her daydreaming, when she heard footsteps approach. She saw Athrun carry a tray. On it two mugs of hot chocolate and two plates of cake.

"Is that the sweets, which you ordered earlier?"Asked the blonde.

Athrun just nodded, mean yes.

"You already cut them in half. That's nice" said Cagalli in a happy tone. She just loves sweets very damn much.

Athrun, pass a plate to her. She happily accepted it, and starts to dig it.

"Hmm... So nice. I can die cause of diabetes, too much of sweets." Said Cagalli in a childish voice.

Athrun really loves to see her happy face.

Athrun, saw her wearing that the same sunflower earring that he saw for the first time when they met at the cafe. He also can't help that she always wears sunflower clip in her hair.

"May I ask you something? Are sunflower is your favourite flower? Because I can't help seeing you without sunflower accessories for you.' asked Athrun whose starring at her hazel.

"Yea. My dad always told me that, I am like the sun in his life. When I was five, we went to amused park. There, at the entry to the park got sunflower balloon, my dad went there and buy me a sunflower balloon for me. He said that I look so much alike sunflower. They are bright and strong, just like me. That's why I love sunflower and my favourite colour is yellow, just like my hair colour."Said Cagalli whose stare at his jade while both of her hand on the hot mug, to give some heat on her.

Athrun makes mind note, about herself.

_"Sunflower her favourite flower, yellow is the main colour of hers. Really suit her well. Just like, an ANGEL."_

"Is that so? That is nice to hear. You and your dad must be so close."Said Athrun.

Inside Athrun, he really wants to ask what about her mother, but he just keeps to himself.

Cagalli just nodded and smiled to him.

They have already done the eating and drinking.

"Athrun-San, I think the rain had already stopped. I really need to go back, it already 11pm. My dad will be worried about me."Said Cagalli which on her face clearly shown worry.

Athrun, really don't want her to go, just yet. He wants to spend some time with her. But she looks really worried, maybe her dad will be worried about her, after all she is daddy girl. Can't be selfish now.

"Let me drive you there, if you don't mind. Furthermore it really late, very dangerous for a girl likes you to walk alone. Please let me, this is at least what can I do after what have you done for me. I very thankful of that."Said Athrun.

Cagalli just nodded, what he said is true, about danger street at night.

Cagalli enter his BMW 3 series, with dark blue color. Very suitable in his personality.

The drive is quite, but they feel comfortable with each other company.

Soon they arrived semi-d house, red colour roof.

''Here is my house. Thanks again to drive me here. Has Goodnight Athrun-San."Said Cagalli while bringing her lip near his left cheek.

Athrun just remains seated on his driver seat, Cagalli open the car door and went to her house.

Athrun watches her retreat from his view. He touches his left cheek, his day is so much fun when he with her around.

Athrun cell is ringing. It is his mum who is calling him.

"Hello, mum. Is there anything you need?"Asked Athrun.

"Honey, are you okay? Today you have not come here for dinner. Is there anything bad happened at you, honey?" Asked his mother such loving voice,

Athrun just smiles about his day with Cagalli. The day is so damn fun.

"Nothing bad happened to me, mum. Just that I am having a date with a girl that I think I in love with". Reply Athrun who's his face is crimson red.

"Really, honey? That is great. I really happy for you. From your voice you do have so much fun. But, honey. If you go to the next level, _PLEASE_ do not wear any protection. Because your father and I can't wait to have grandchildren from you, honey."Said Lenore with very happy tone in her voice.

Athrun just went redder than crimson. He can't believe that his mother is the one encourage him to have sex before marriage. He always thought his mother was an old fashion thinking woman.

"MUM! That is not going to happen in near future. I have to go now. Talk to you tomorrow night, during dinner. Good night, mum."Said Athrun.

"Okay, honey. Have a nice sleep, and if don't mind can you bring that girl, to introduce at us, honey?"Asked Lenore.

"Um, not too soon, maybe when I ready, I will bring her to you and dad."Reply Athrun.

"Okay, honey that's the promise. But at least can I know her name, honey?"Asked Lenore.

"Cagalli, mum."Told Athrun with a crimson colour on his face.

"That is a nice name, okay honey Goodnight."Said Lenore.

With that Athrun flip close his cell. Thinking about his day with Cagalli. After his daydreaming, he continues driving to his duplex apartment. Today he will have a very good sleep after all.

Meanwhile, Cagalli press her back on her main house door, and went down to her knee. She just can't believe that she just kiss Athrun on his cheek. She's really happy at the moment. But the moment will never last long, because she knows that she **NEVER **can be with Athrun on his side. He is Zala. She is just a nobody, her dad is not that famous than his family. Maybe, she should find another love interest and forgot about her _'prince charming'._

With that thought, she stands up. Go to her room. But before she does, she went to her father study room, to tell him that she is back and she is going to bed.

**TBC...**

_**Sorry that I suck at grammar, but I still hope you guys enjoy it.**_

_**Thank you.**_

40


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Fourth Encounter**_

_**Sunday Night.**_

_**Zala Mansion.**_

Currently Athrun is in front of his parent's mansion door. In his left hand there is a bouquet of red roses, his mum favourite flower.

_Sunflower._

That is his **Angel**favourite flower. Today is Sunday; his driver Andrew is off so he drives himself. He let him have a day off on the weekend to let him spend time with his wife Aisha and his seven year old daughter Annie. He wants him to have quality time with his family, because family is most important in life. Without them you are nothing. That's what his parent's thought him since his small boy.

He takes a very deep breath, after a few seconds he let it go. He really nervous to let his parents see him in this new looked. He has to admit to himself, that he really looks good, and furthermore he felt more confident about himself now compared as before. All these he has to thanks to his life saving,

_Cagalli._

Somehow, when he says or even remembers that name, his heart is beating crazily. That must be love.

_Love._

He never thought in his entire life that he will fall in love again, after the embarrassing moment when he told Meer that he loves her indirectly. When he remembers that time, make his fist clutch and unclench.

When he calms down a little bit, he makes himself ready to knock the door. He knocks it twice, before it open with one of his parent's maids.

"Welcome home Master... Pardon me who are you searching for?"Said puzzled Sakura Kazama.

"Ooh... Hello Sakura. It's me, Athrun. Is mum and dad here?"AskedAthrun in big blush on his face.

"... Oh my God. Young Master Athrun. Is that really you? You really look way **TOO different**. In the nicest way. I'm really can't recognize you at first. This change is better. Keep it up." Said Sakura in a happy way. She really feels glad that her young master is changes in the good way.

"You praise me too much, Sakura. Is mum and dad is here?" AskedAthrunis blushing madly.

"Master and Madam Zalaare in the living room, Young Master. Please come in. I'm sure that they will surprise as I did." Said Sakura while opens the main door widely to let the Young Master came inside.

Athrun came inside and make his way to the living room, where his parents are.

Athrun with careful, came inside the living room and greet his mum and dad all in the same time.

"Mum, dad. How have you been?"Said Athrun whose finds that white marble is more interesting than looking up.

His mum whose looking up to see her son, were shocked to see is that really is her son? He looks different, in a good way. He did not have that nerd hair cut; he also did not wear those stupid big glasses anymore. He looks quite fine man.

"Athrun is that you honey? You look different. I like your changes. He really suited you very well." Said Lenore whose stand up from her seat to approach her son and have a very good look at him.

Patrick who's overheard what his wife said; look up from the business paper, to look for himself. To his surprise, his son does change a lot. He smiles a little, to watch his wife inspect his son every detail.

"Mum, can you stop starring me like that, like I am an alien. I just have a haircut and wear contact lens. I still who I am. My attire is still same, mum. Can you please stop it; it made me uncomfortable, mum."SaidAthrun whose look at his mum eye with red on his face.

"Athrun, honey. I just can't believe that you really that good looking guy. So, honey please tells me, why you suddenly, out of blue change you looked, honey? It must be that girl you have been in love with right? Cagalli, right her name? What a lovely name. She must be lovely to make my son look so damn gorgeous, even I am your mum, and I can't change you as now. She must be amazing."Said Lenore which already drag him in the living room and let him have a seat between her and Patrick.

Athrun took his seat quietly. His blushing is redder than a tomato.

"Mom, that is too much. I still your son. I will never change who I really am, mum. Yes, mum she made me change. But she has very good reason why, she just helps me to find my soul mate. But, mum to tell you the truth the time we spend together making my heart beat so crazy. Is that called love mum?"AskedAthrun whose looks down at his lap with playing his fingers.

Before his mum, have a chance to speak up, her husband cut her.

"Athrun, you remind of me. When I first met your mother, my heart also beats like crazy. We just heard about each other from our parents but we never meet. So on our first met, I ask myself is that what people called love at first sight? Cause I can't let my eyes off from her. I even ruin our first meeting because I'm too nervous, and I can't control myself. Your mum is way too beautiful and nicest lady for me to have her. But, when we learnt more about each other, our love is a bloom of its own. Cause we accept each other strength and weakness, together we became stronger and is what love is, son."Said Patrick who smiles lovely to his son while pats his back.

Lenore, who's listened what her husband said to their son, makes her blush a little.

Patrick whose saw his wife blushing just smile to her, hug a little to ensure her that is okay to blushing, cause she still the same woman that he been in love at first time.

"Dad, mum. I feel that I in love with Cagalli. She the first girl talked to me casually, make me feel safe, and any other feeling that Ican'tdescribe. I just feel happy around her. Not just that, thinking about her also makes me happy. I really want her as my life partner, but the problem is how am I going to win over her? I am not that experience about a girl and dating stuff. How am I going to ask her to be my girlfriend?"AskedAthrun whose starring at both of his parents deeply.

His mum just smile at her son, never in her life will herd her son having problem about women. She just too happy, that her son at last has a girl whose he in love deeply.

"Honey, that is okay. You heard your dad story. He even ruins our first date, but he learns to make it better. He is not a perfect guy in the world but in my eye, he is always being perfect. He is my world. Just be yourself, honey. Try your best to win her over and wow her and never in your life stop loving her until you the end your life. Just like us. We never stop loving each other up until now. Our love is blooming each second, and every night is honeymoon night. That is our secret recipe of our spice in life."Told Lenore to her son in lovely tone, to unsure Athrun that is okay to be nervous at first. Because it is normal, that made us all is the same.

Athrun just remains silent, because he knows that what his mother said is right. He just acts normal. After all is Cagalli. The nice, carefree, and lovely girl in his eye.

_**Tomorrow Morning.**_

_**Zala Corp.**_

The first thing when Athrun step in his company building, the security approach him and asked him what is his business in this building.

"Mr. Tanaka. Is me Athrun."ReplyAthrun in polite manner.

"... Master Athrun. Is that you? Oh my, you look like a super male model. I really am sorry Master Athrun, I just thought that you outsider. Please forgive me."Said Tanaka while bows down.

"That is okay, you just do your job, Mr. Tanaka. Please that is nothing to be sorry. I think I take my leave to my office, and Mr. Tanaka keeps doing that good job. I really like that kind of people."SaidAthrun while bow down as respect, then he takes his leave to elevator to start his day.

Once he enters his office, his secretary whose is in phone watches him very closely then scream on top of her lungs.

"AHHHHH... Master Athrun. IT'S THAT YOU, SIR?!"

Athrun whose felt that his ear drum is going to burst soon just nodded.

"OHHHHH... My Lord! You do look great, Sir. Please forgive me for screaming Sir."SaidLunamaria Hawke, his secretary. His have very short but in a girl way red-violet hair and blue eye.

"That is okay, Miss. Hawke."Ensure Athrun and make his way to his very big office to start his day.

Soon Athrun can hear a lot of chatting in front of his office, he can take a wild guess that his secretary is telling her colleagues that their Young Master is changes his looked, and he looks so damn hot. He can overhear a few conversions.

_"Is that true Luna?"_

_"Yes. Our Young Master is like male model"_

_"I never know that our Master can be that damn HOT"_

_"What's out of the blue, he wanted to change?"_

_"Maybe he is in love?"_

Athrun just carries on his work, until his door is busted open. His jump a bit.

"Kira, what is wrong with you, not you know how to knock the door before you enter now? Is Lacus asked you to go out to buy that chicken BBQ middle at night _again_, and you come here to have half day off again?" Said Athrun while starring at his business partner.

"A-Athrun, is that really you, buddy?" AskedKira whose approaches his business partner.

"Yea, I think so. That is what my parents wrote on my birth certificated when I was born in this world". Said casual Athrun.

"No, I mean that I know that is your name, just that you look different. I heard Luna said that you so damn HOT. So I just want to confirm it. And it is true. You really look like a male model. Oh my Lord, I never know that you can be that HOT, Athrun."Said Kira whose still glues his eye on Athrun.

"Well Kira, is time to change."Said Athrun in casual.

"But why now? Is that because of a girl that you in love with making you change as like now?" AskKira.

"If you want to know my dear friend. Yes I am in love. She's also the one that change me. After a day we spend our time together, I just realize that I in love with that girl. She is so kind, and she is the one talk to me casually. That smile of hers is so lovely like an Angel. I really love her."SaidAthrun while daydreaming about his Angel.

"Wow! My friend you really in love. That girl is so lucky to have you."Said Kira whose took his seat across from him.

"No Kira, I am the luckiest guy on earth. She makes my heart beat like crazy. She also the one ALMOST make me turning on. Oh my, Kira I almost can't help myself around her. I like becoming that wild wolf. I felt like hugging her tightly and never let her go ever, give her that long passionate kiss and said that I love her, I need her in my love life forever."Said Athrun who's still daydreaming about his Angel.

Kira claps his hands and said,

"Wow my friend that is deep. I just pray that you can say that to her. Athrun when can I meet her? I really want to know how that one girl can make The Greatest Zala, is daydreaming about her. I really can't wait to meet her. You have to let me meet her. I really want to give my appreciation personally to her."

"Kira, not now. Maybe when I said that I love her and make her be my girlfriend. When that time comes I will introduce her to you." ReplyAthrun.

"Maybe you can introduce to me during your 25th birthday party? That is in three months. Oh, Athrun you need to act fast. Every time on your birthday party you will always be all alone. Just maybe this one time all will change. You have to bring her to your birthday party, the one girl that you crazy about. And you can show off her as your pretty girlfriend to all plastic girls, whose reject you bitterly." Said Kira

"Yea, I think you were right. I need to move fast. But the problem is, how? "Asked puzzled Athrun to his best buddy.

"At first, I also did not how to express my feeling to Lacus. But when I learnt more about herself, I am brave and more confident in myself, I just tell her what I feel when I around her. She just smiles and accepted me. To tell you the truth it is not in a romantic way that I express my feelings to her, but for her that what she loves about me. So I think whoever girl you are in love like mad, I bet you that she just wants to hear that three simple words and promise her that you will make her safe and happy all the time. "Ensure Kira while giving thumbs up.

Athrun whose heard this just smile, and nodded. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.

.

"Came in" said Athrun.

Came in the silver hair guy with icy blue eye.

"Zala, I see you change your look, which is interesting. By the way I come here is about my wife."Said Yzak Joule in smirk on his face.

"What about Shiho? Don't tell me that you guys fight again and need me to consult again about your problems? " Said Athrun whose has frowned on his face.

"No, she wants to meet you. We don't regularly fight with each other. We just express our love in that way."Said Yzak.

"That weird way to express, Yzak" said casual Kira.

"Hey cry baby Yamato. Don't you judge my relationship with my wife. What about you? That a wife of yours still asks weird things in the middle of night AGAIN."Said Yzak in high note.

Athrun just watches that two marriage guys fighting at each other, about their wife and life.

"So, do I meet Shiho and what time?"SaidAthrun while coughs a little to catch the attention of Yzak.

"At the cafe that you always meet your dates and around 5.30pm. Don't you dare flirt with my wife okay, Zala?! If I caught you do anything bad or hentai thingy at her, I will cut your head off! You hear me Zala!? And one more thing _**DON'T MAKE HER WAITING FOR YOU! **_In a polite way _**DON'T BE LATE!**_"Barked Yzak and take his leave to continue his work.

Even Yzak personality is cold as ice, but that ice is melting when he's around his Shiho. He really loves her so damn much, more than his life.

"Athrun I think I need to get back my work. "Said Kira and went outside Athrun office.

_**Cafe Goddess of Victory.**_

"Lili-nee-chan, are you sure that you will go to gokkon tomorrow night?"Asked Stellar.

For a thousand times she heard the very same question from her business partner.

"For the very last time. YES. I am going to tag along to that gokkon. I think it's time to change the environment. I should let him go, he will never be mine. He will go that Meer. After all that is his first crush. "Said Cagalli in a low voice.

Stellar just watch her friend and felt sorry for her. She knows she just act strong in front of everyone. She can fool everyone with that lie, but she knows inside she is in great pain. She still in love that her prince_ charming'_. She just kept to herself.

The front main door is ringing with the impact of someone push the door open. There is standing very tall lady with long brown hair that she ties high ponytail, her eye is the purple violet. Shewearsa red tube top and white mini skirt with a black high heel boot. Very elegant. Somehow, Cagallirecognize her somewhere, but she can put where she saw her.

Cagalli approach her.

"Hello and welcome to Goddess of Victory. How many people?"AskedCagalli with that lovely smile.

"Two person, please. I think he is not here."Reply the lady.

"Please come this way, Miss."

"Please call me Mrs. Joule. I already happily married."

"My apologies, Mrs. Joule. That such nice name."

Cagalli bring the lady to very nice place, at the back beside the windows.

"Do you want to order now or wait for your company?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay, Mrs. Joule."

Cagalli went to the kitchen when suddenly Stellar grab her.

"Lili-nee-chan, who's that?"

"How should I know, but she has been taken. She already married."

"Lili-nee-chan, your _'prince charming'_ is here, go entertain him. And may I say that he looks so delicious"

"Stellar, you made it sound like I am a call girl. S-Stellar don't you compare him as food."

Cagalli made her way to Athrun.

"Hello and welcome to Goddess of Victory, Athrun-San."SaidCagalli in a happy voice, because she is really happy to see him.

"Oh... Cagalli-San. I come here to meet a friend. She should be here."ReplyAthrun.

Before Cagalli have a chance to ask more, a lady waves her hand and called his name.

"Athrun, here".

"That is my friend." SaidAthrun while makes his way to that lady.

Cagalli, just watch his retreat.

"Sorry, I'm late Shiho."Said Athrun while bow down then take a seat across her.

"That is okay Athrun. Wow Yzak is right you look way too nice. In my definition you so HANDSOME."Said Shiho while giggle.

Athrun just blushes, and look down.

Cagalli approach them, and give them the menu.

"What is nice here?"Asked Shiho while open the menu.

Before Cagalli, have a chance to speak up, Athrun cut her out.

"Here is famous that Chocolate Triple Layer Chips. Am I right, Cagalli-chain?"Asked Athrun while smile to her.

Cagalli, just blushing. Because that smile makes her heart beat unstably.

Shiho who's watched the scene just smile. At least they already are honest about their undesired feeling.

"Okay then, I like to have... Athrun do you want it?"

"Yea, make that two. Maybe you can take out other two of that. To bring to my parents",

"Sure I will."

"I would like to have lemon tea, hot. This man you know his usual, I guess you do know right?"

Cagalli just nodded and blushing madly. She is processing to do her work.

"So, at least you already know the reality of your _**SCERET ADMIRE**_, not that faking Meer. I never know that you have a bull to confront her and tell her that you love her because that letters you had been received. That faking princess will never write any kind of letters like she does. She is the one truly love you, not that Meer." Said Shiho while eying Cagalli.

"What are you saying Shiho?" PuzzledAthrun.

Before Shiho has a chance to explain, Cagalli arrived with their orders.

"Please enjoy, if there is any things please call me."Said Cagalli with the lovely smile plaster on her face and her leave.

"Wait, are you saying that you did not know? But you guys look like a couple. The starling, the smile, the comfortable. Are saying that you did not know at all?"Ask Shiho whose is puzzled than Athrun.

"No. I think I don't get you."

"Maybe I should show you the video that I have been tape 7 years ago. But first let it dig in these delicious sweets then you need drop at my house. It's time for you to know the truth."

Athrun just nodded, start eating. He got curious what does Shiho mean by video. He just shook his mind. Maybe it is not that serious.

They both catch up with whatever they want to know. Especially Shiho, she so eager to know how Yzak is doing when she is outstation. Shiho is a super model. She travels a lot; she has not spent much time with her husband. Yzak understand her job, so he kind of not mind about it. But sometimes, that hot temper guy can be jealous. He wants Shiho only for himself.

After they both done with their meal and talking, Shiho and Athrun went to counter to make the payment.

"Here is your takeout, Athrun-San. I hope your parents will love it."SaidCagalli in a happy tone.

"That is one nice cake. I should come here with my husband. That if he loves to eat sweet."

Athrun just rolled his eye.

Soon they out of that cafe and get inside Athrun limousines that have been waiting.

"Andrew, first stop at Joule Resident, please? "Said Athrun in a polite manner.

Andrew just nodded, just drive away.

Soon they arrived 3storey bungalow. The bungalow is so elegant, by look you can guess that all the design is made by Mrs. Joule personally. Yzak, whose know nothing about decoration or what so ever. He let all the work about the paints, the wallpapers, the lamps, whatever she needs, is all on her. He just paid the payment. Yzak is happy when Shiho is happy. That's why they still happy marriage. Their almost 4 years of marriage this coming November.

Shiho let him into Yzak study room. Inside, it's so damn big, compared to his own office. Shiho asks him to have a seat on the provided sofa. Athrun has his comfortable.

Shiho went to black safe box. She unlocks it and takes one VCR tape.

"I hope you did not mad at me. I hold this secret up until now. I just want you to know that I love you, that is why I hold this painful secret all these times, please forgive me Athrun. I just want you to open your eye. But before I play this tape, let me ask you a question. Are you in love with CagalliYulaAthha?" Asked Shiho in determination in her eye.

"Wait how did you know her?"Asked Athrun.

"That is not important. Just answer the question."

"Yes, I am."

"Good, now I am going to play this video. Enjoy the show."

With that Shiho put the video and play it.

**Flashback, 7 Years ago.**

_Young Cagalli had been seen on the video._

_"Cagalli, why are you doing this to yourself? Look at your fingers, is terrible. You do know that knitting can't be experts in overnight, right? Just because that 'prince charming' of yours did not wear any scarf during winter, you trouble yourself to make one? He will never know that is from you. That bunches romantic letters you send to him. He will think that Faking Meer."_

_"Lia. Can you for once be happy for my happiness? I bet that he will like his present."_

_"Yea, he will love, because he thinks that is from Meer, not you dear."_

_"Whatever, I just feel happy when I do something for him. Is that bad?"_

_"Yea, if he thinks another person is his secret admires. Furthermore, dear he never looks at you. You just nobody. He is the ZALA."_

_"I don't care."_

_With that we can see that a young Cagalli put her present that is wrapped in green paper wrapper with yellow ribbon together a small card that said 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'._

**The Second Slide of Video**

**Few Days Later**

_"Did you see that? He wears that scarf, which I made with my two hands. I'm so happy."Said happy Cagalli to her Best friend Miriallia._

_"Yea, I saw. But do you know what I heard? He said that Meer know how to knitted. See I told you, you just wasting your time. He will never know you at all. And now you still sent the letters. Why, you do this to yourself?"_

_"Is love, dear"_

_"What do you see in him? He is the ugly duckling or maybe a beast."_

_"OH... Lia. He is the one save me on my first day in this school. He has that very big heart that I just can melt whenever remembers those days. That time I new kid in this town, you know my dad move around a lot because his job. I not that familiar with the area. That 'prince charming' came to rescue. He such wonderful man. That is my first love. You can say that I am stupid as much as you want, but I will never give up."_

_Mrillia just rolled her eye, while Cagalli put a letter in Athrun shoe locker._

**Last Slide of Video.**

**A Day After Athrun Confronted Meer.**

_"Oh, dear. Why is your eye so red?"_

_Cagalli just remain silent, and then she broke into tears._

_"Lia (sob) you are right (sob, sob) he never looks at me like he did to Meer (sob, sob). You also think that I am stupid right (sob)? But I still love him with all my heart. Even my heart is broken (sob), but I still love him, is that stupid or selfish (sob)?"Asked Cagalli between her tears while hugging her friend._

_Mirillia just smooth her back._

_"Oh, Cagalli. That is not stupid or selfish. That's what is called love, dear. Love hurts, dear. But in the long term it will be joy, dear. Please stop crying. I bet someday he will realize that as you been in love with him truly not that faking Meer."_

_Cagalli just keep crying on her friend's shoulder._

**End of Flashback.**

Athrun is just staring at the black screen television.

"Athrun, are you okay?"Asked worried Shiho.

Athrun just remains silent, and then he said.

"That mean that Cagalli is my secret admirer all this time. Why did not she just tell me?"

"That question you have to ask her. Only she can answer it."

"Why you have the video, Shiho?"

"Because I really want to make sure is that faking princess sending you these things for two years, so in many times I try to catch the culprits always failed. Only that three which I did it.I know I should show you earlier, but will you fall in love with her like she did? No! You just will pity her. Always is the gentleman as always. That's all. But earlier when I saw how both of you looking at each other, I know that you in love with her. That is the love that she should been earn from you."

Athrun just stares down at the red carpet. Register all what Shiho had says. She is right; I will not fall in love if I know soon. But now when he knows the truth, furthermore he is in love madly in her. He feels that love is blooming,

"Sweetheart, I'm home"

"Dear, I'm at the study room with Athrun"

Yzak made his way to his study room, when he saw Athrun there starring at his carpet.

"Zala, are you find that carpet more interesting than my wife?"SmirkYzak.

"No, I just think. Shiho, I made my leave. Thanks for the video."SaidAthrun, while standing up and make his way out.

"Is he meant that video about his secret admirer?"

Shiho just nodded, and made her way to Yzak to give a welcome kiss.

Yzak receive the kiss, then it turns to hungry passionately kiss. He tried to enter his tongue to explore her taste. She just keeps close, want to test his patient. Soon, when she feels that her husband became rough, the way she likes it, she let his tongue explore her. That very passionate kiss turns to wild. His hand travels into her under tops. She can feel that his hand is grabbed and press one of her breasts hard, she let a soft moan she like when Yzak is doing that to her. She like when Yzak is playing rough on her. Even though Yzak is playing rough on her, but he does know how to be gentle at the same time. Soon they arrived at his study table; Yzak just pushes all the things on his desk to make space for sex with his wife. They did not enjoy the sex in the past three days; because Shiho in outstation of her job as a super model.

"Sweetheart, is there any men dare to touch you?"AskYzak while pulling out her top.

"Oh... Dear. I like when you get jealous over me. Ahhhh... Dear. That is nice. I like when you bite my nipple. You make me feel dirty. Ahhhh... Don't stop dear." Moan Shiho.

"Oh sweetheart, I know all what do you like."SmirkYzak.

Soon his hand is under her pussy, he plays with gentle feel it with his index finger, and soon he felt that his wife is in her climax. She already wet. Oh, Yzak love when his wife is wet. He knows that Shiho is ready to be fucked inside. He rips off her skirt and panties. He stops for a while to enjoy the view. She still has that lovely pink pussy.

_Nice._

"Yzak, dear. Are you going to be stared, or get moving? If you not moving I going to masturbate all by myself in the toilet. It's rude to stop half way, dear?" Said horny Shiho.

"You know what sweetheart? That is not a bad idea, but can you at least masturbate in front of me?"SmirkYzak.

Shiho, love when her husband said that.

Shiho went closer to her husband and in a seductive voice.

"Dear, that is naughty of you; you will get the prize if you can catch me, dear."

With that Shiho made her dash, Yzak whose have a smile on his face, and try to catch her. He loves to play games with his wife.

Soon they both are having their moment together. Their attire is chatter all over the places. Yzak has never been happier than having sex with his wife, because he knows, that his wife is going to travel soon. Her schedule is so packed. When they have time, they use that time efficiently. They really love each other arm. Feel safe and nice.

**Meanwhile**

After Athrunis exit from Joule Resident, he asks Andrew to make his way to his parent's mansion for dinner. He still thinking about the video.

_"All this time, my secret admire is in front of his eye. How can he be that blind? She's the one whose talk to me casually, she always smiles at him. How came he did not realize that all the signs is right in front of his eye."_

Soon they already arrived at Zala mansion. Andrew went to open his Young Master Zala car door. Athrun with lazily get out from his limousine.

He soon arrived in the living room; he just sat down nearby sofa, while looking down.

His mums, whose saw this, get worried. She stops whatever she is doing and went to comfort her only son.

"Honey, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"Ask Lenore such loving voice.

Athrun whose still glues his eye on the white marble, and said to his mum.

"Mum, Cagalli is my true love. I am so blind all the times. I just jump into conclusion. She is the one whose accept me who I am. She is so kind."

"Honey, I did not understand what you are talking about. Do you mind telling the whole story?"

"Mom, do you remember that letters and gives that I been received for the past two years during my high school time?"Asked Athrun whose his eye starring his mum.

Lenore just nodded, that means she does remember.

"The one who's sent this is Cagalli, not Meer. I always assume that is Meer. And you do know that I have crushes on Meer. But she breaks my heart when I confronted her, she just laugh at me."

"So that means Cagalli the one whose sends it? The one you have been in love with?"

Athrun just nodded that mean yes.

"Oh, honey. That is awful. But you can make-up all those past mistakes now, honey. I still think that she still love you, if not she will not help you to find your soul mate, right? But honey, how did you know that she the one send all those things?"

"Shiho. She recorded it. She has just shown me past few minutes. She thought that I knew, when ask what she talks about, she just showed that video."

"Honey. Now you know the truth, why not you win back her heart? Be her secret admirers?"

"That is going to work?"Asked Athrun who feel uneasy with his mum crazy idea.

"Yes honey it will, is that right dear?"Ask Lenore to her husband whose reading the paper.

Patrick just nodded, mean yes.

Athrun just remains silent.

_"Maybe that is not that bad idea, take things step by step"_

"Mum, I think I know what I going to do now. Thanks mum, dad. By the way, here are the sweets that take out. It's really nice; even I have to admit it."

Lenore just watches the sweet that her son holding, make mind note.

_"Cafe Goddess of Victory."_

**TBC...**


End file.
